Verdad
by OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: La verdad es dificil de afrontar, pero Aang debe superarlo,Katara no puede sacarse de la cabeza a cierto principe, segundo capitulo: Pensamientos
1. Presos

Hola

Pues este es mi primer fic de Avatar y habla de mis parejas favoritas que son Zutara, Tong y Soklee (o como se diga sokka x ty lee), pero eso es lo de menos aqui les dejo mi Fic:

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**1.- Presos**

Este Fic no se basa en el libro 3 de Avatar.

En un bosque...

-Aang, estas despierto- dijo una alegre Toph

-¿Que paso?-pregunto el monje

-Aang, amigo que bueno que despertaste- dijo sokka

-Sokka - Aang se sento - ¿Donde esta Katara?

-Ella fue por agua - dijo Toph algo molesta

-¿Que paso?- pregunto nuevamente el maestro aire

-Katara nos conto lo que paso en la caverna- dijo sokka - nos dijo que entraste en el estado avatar y justo en ese instante Azula te lanzo un rayo-

-ya veo- Aang se quejo un poco, al parecer la herida aun no sanaba

-Lo mejor sera que descances pies ligeros -

-Si Aang, no te preocupes, lo mejor sera que descances-

-Esta bien, dormire un rato-

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

No muy lejos de alli, estaba Katara llenando un jarro con agua...

POV de Katara:

Mi agua-control no se siente igual se me dificulta hacerla fluir y volverla hielo es casi imposible, no logro entender por que, fue una suerte que pudiera curar a Aang, y pensar que... casi... le ayude... a ese... traidor, me siento como una tonta al querer ayudarle, no se como pense que el podria cambiar, no se por que no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza... ya e llegado al campamento, sera mejor que me tranquilize...

Fin del POV de Katara...

-Hola chicos- saludo Katara

-Katara, Aang a despertado- dijo Sokka

-¿En serio? y ¿como esta? - pregunto la maestra agua

-Por lo que se ve, la herida de su espalda aun esta grave-respondio Sokka

-¿Que esta haciendo?, al pareser tendre que darle unas seciones de curacion-

-Esta hablando con Toph- dijo Sokka señalando a los chicos

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

En otro lugar serca de unas montañas...

-Azula, estoy cansada- dijo una agotada Ty lee - ¿podemos descansar?

-Esta bien Ty lee, descansemos- dijo Azula - "Zuzu" vamos a tomar un descanso

-No me llames asi- dijo Zuko molesto- a este paso jamas llegaremos a la Nacion del Fuego

-Calmate, no se ira a ningun lado- dijo Mai (ensimosa ¬-¬) -¿por que no te sientas y descansas?

-No, mejor ire a explorar el terreno- dijo marchandose

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Con Aang...

-Aang, me alegra que estes despierto-

-Katara¿por que me duele tanto la herida?- pregunto con un tono algo dolido - ¿por k no estoy muerto? por lo que me dicen, ese relampago fue fatal

-use el agua de los espiritus y creo que eso fue lo que te salvo la vida- Katara dudo- creo que nesecitaras seciones de curacion para recuperarte

-parece que algo se acerca- dijo Toph llevando una mano al suelo- ¡¡¡Son maestros Tierra!!!

Tarde, la advertencia llego tarde y unos maestros tierra los apresaron, Katara y Toph protegian a Aang como podian... pero... Sokka...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

-Azula, creo que deberiamos irnos- dijo Ty lee algo nerviosa - no se siente bien el hambiente

-Estas paranoica ty lee -dijo Azula en tono burlon- pero bueno sera mejor que busquemos a "Zuzu"

-Esta bien Azula, yo lo buscare contigo- dijo Mai (odiosa ¬.¬)- Ty lee, espera por si Zuko vuelve

-esta bien- dijo algo incomoda- yo lo esperare

-¡¡¡Eres nuestra!!!!- unos hombres se abalanzaron sobre Ty lee y la golpearon mientras se la llevaban

-A...yuda... - fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de quedar inconciente

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Toph, Aang y Katara pudieron escapar de esos maestros Tierra, pero Sokka... no pudo librarse de ellos... ypor el bien de Aang y del mundo lo tubieron que dejar en manos de esos sujetos...Katara derramaba finas lagrimas... Toph tenia la cara neutra, sin emocion alguna... y Aang... el se sentia muy mal, se sentia el causante de las lagrimas de su amiga, la desilucion de Toph y la captura de su amigo...

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hola

Este es el fin del capitulo uno

espero que les haya gustado, dejen su review, y gracias por leer

Nos vemos despues...


	2. pensamientos

**Hola**

**2.-Pensamientos**

**Este es el segundo capitulo de mi Fic y como el titulo lo dice seran reflexiones de los personajes:**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

POV de Sokka:

¿Por qué¿Por que¿Por qué soy tan débil?... Siempre trato de ser fuerte aunque no lo soy….. Siempre supe que mi hermana era mas fuerte además de que es una gran maestra…. Toph a pesar de ser ciega es excelente ….. y Aang…. El es el avatar por lo tanto es mas fuerte de lo que puedo imaginar….. pero… yo…. No soy mas que una carga, ni siquiera soy un buen guerrero…

Esos tipos no eran mas que unos bandidos, me quitaron lo poco que tenia excepto mi boomerang, me soltaron cerca de una montaña, estoy herido y algo aturdido… creo que descansare un poco…

Fin del POV de Sokka

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

POV de Ty lee:

Mi agilidad no fue suficiente… esos tipos me apresaron con piedras en mis manos... creo que eran bandidos, al ver que no tenia nada de valor me noquearon... ase poco desperte, aun estoy adolorida, espero que Azula, Mai y Zuko me esten buscando... estoy herida y no creo que pueda buscarlos... me siento tan sola...

Sera mejor que descanse... y en cuanto pueda ire a buscarlos...

Fin de POV de Ty lee

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

POV de Azula:

Mi hermano es un tonto, llevamos 20 minutos buscandolo, tengo que encontrarlo o si no todo saldra mal... creo que siento lastima por el... no sabe lo que le espera, Mai no debe enterarse al pareser siente algo por "Zuzu", mejor vere que susede despues...

Fin del POV de Azula

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

POV de Mai:

Me preocupa Zuko esta muy raro desde que entro en esa caverna, ahora Azula y yo vamos con Ty lee para ver si Zuko a regresado...

Al pareser unos maestros tierra se han llevado a Ty lee, Azula esta revisando el rastro de tierra levantada, Zuko no a vuelto me pregunto ¿donde estara?, Azula me dice que debemos buscar a Ty lee, mi corazon dice que debo esperar a Zuko, pero... Ty lee es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria... esta decidido, Azula y yo buscaremos a Ty lee...

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

POV de Zuko:

No se por que estoy tan confundido, e estado caminando para despejar mi mente, por lo visto estoy serca de un lago, una parte de mi quiere ver, pero la otra parese que le teme al agua, no se por que, pero lo averiguare...

Estoy en la orilla del lago, esta oscureciendo y en el agua se reflejan las estrellas, la luna esta comenzando a salir y su reflejo es... hipnotizante... como esos... ojos... ¡En que estoy pensando!... sera mejor que me marche...

Genial lo que me faltaba, Azula, Mai y Ty lee me an dejado... ¡¿que se supone que hare?!... debo buscarlas... antes de que comienze a alucinar con la luna...

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Hola**

**Pues este es el fin del capitulo dos**

**Dejen sus reviews, cualquier critica es aceptable**

**Adios**


End file.
